In response to the goal of NIMH to "generate research that will transform prevention of and recovery from mental disorders," this project expands the capabilities of the ACT Center of Indiana to assess and improve the recovery orientation of assertive community treatment (ACT). The ACT Center is a partnership between university-based mental health services researchers and community-based clinicians that provides consultation, training, and technical assistance in implementing ACT and other evidence-based practices for adults with severe mental illness. The project proposes two specific aims: 1) expand the capacity of the ACT Center to increase the quality of mental health services with research infrastructure development focusing on three areas: internalizing research within the clinical partner agency, creating a culture of using evidence to guide practice, and strengthening and expanding a mutual learning environment and 2) conduct pilot studies that will lead to more rigorous investigations addressing the current, identified needs for service improvement. Aim 1 will be evaluated with mixed-methods approach including an ethnographic component. Aim 2 will include three specific studies. The first study will identify the critical ingredients of recovery orientation using qualitative and quantitative methods. The second study will evaluate a training program for providers aimed at increasing the partnerships between providers, consumers, and significant others. The third study will examine the effectiveness of integrating ACT and illness management and recovery in a culturally diverse setting. Both intervention studies will include a randomized design focusing on consumers outcomes related to community integration and psychological well-being. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]